


Three's A Crowd

by zibal_01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, dom!Reid, sub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Three's A Crowd

# Three’s a Crowd

#   


The sound of the door closing had a certain kind of finality for Aaron Hotchner. There could be no turning back from what he was going to do – the door had, quite literally, closed on his options. Now, all he could do was wait and follow any and all instructions that he was given.

“Aaron, do you understand what is going to happen to you tonight?” Spencer’s voice was soft, comforting. It was those soft tones that had seduced Aaron almost three years previously; those soft tones that had first mentioned to Aaron that he was beautifully submissive; those soft tomes that had convinced him that tonight was a good idea. Tonight, for the first time, a third party had been invited to join them.

Hotch nodded, and then went through his usual routine – clothes off, kneel at Spencer’s feet, as he considered what he had agreed to – double penetration. He had never considered the act until Spencer had suggested it. But, it wasn’t the “what” of tonight that worried him; it was the “who”: Derek Morgan.

Derek Morgan, invited guest for the night, watched as Spencer prepared their boss for the night. Morgan remained silent not wanting to distract Reid or Hotchner. Spencer had fully briefed Morgan on what would have to happen prior to his participation – Hotch had to be completely comfortable with everything that was and was going to be happening – comfortable enough to enter his sub head space and remain there throughout the proceedings. Any sign of discomfort from Hotch and the night would either have to be re-thought or ended. Spencer was the kind of Dom who loved his Sub, and took very good care of him.

Derek watched as his boss stripped. Hotch was radiant in his submission, showing no sign of any weakness. The trust he placed in Spencer was complete, obviously earned over their years together. Once stripped, Hotch knelt at Spencer’s feet, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back, the epitome of submission.

Spencer smiled lovingly at Hotch. He had not spoken one word – Hotch had followed every one of his unspoken commands. Derek watched Spencer settle Hotch into his submission, amazed at how Spencer could dominate someone who was such an alpha-male at work so easily.

“We’re ready to proceed, Derek,” Spencer commented, startling Derek from his musings. “Try not to speak unless you really have to. Hotch is only used to my voice when he is in deep submission. You know the game plan for tonight. There’ll be no diversion from it unless Hotch uses his safe word. Do you understand?”

Derek nodded, mutely, voice lost in the face of a Spencer Reid that he barely recognised. This night was turning out to be more interesting than he had been expecting. He watched as Spencer prepared the room – he lit candles, ensured they had plenty of lube, and retrieved condoms for Derek. Once he was satisfied that they were fully prepared, Spencer crouched in front of Hotch. He placed a hand on Hotch’s shoulder: Hotch moved himself from his kneeling position on the floor to lying flat on his back on the bed. Hotch watched as Spencer stripped, his eyes never leaving his Dom’s. The hunger was evident in both pairs of eyes, and Derek had a sudden, uncomfortable, feeling that he was intruding upon something deeply private and personal for both Spencer and Hotch. He reminded himself that he had been invited, and looked to Spencer, who was naked, for guidance. Spencer’s nod was barely perceptible, but Derek knew what it meant. He started stripping in readiness to join Spencer and Hotch on the bed.

The bed creaked as Derek knelt on it, but Spencer and Hotch did not react. They were so wrapped up in each other that Derek was inclined to leave them, but, as the thought crossed his mind, Spencer reached out and took his hand. Spencer placed Derek’s hand on Hotch’s chest, holding it in place with his own.

“Aaron has very sensitive nipples,” Spencer murmured softly to Derek. It was all the encouragement Derek needed. He flicked a thumb over the pert nub of Hotch’s left nipple as Spencer’s mouth descended on the right one. Hotch groaned, his body arching off the bed at the dual assault on his body.

“Just hush,” Spencer whispered as he placed a finger on Hotch’s lips. “I want you to remain silent, Aaron. Can you do that for me?”

Hotch nodded. Even if he couldn’t, he would try his hardest. Spencer wasn’t a cruel Dom, but he was very inventive. His punishments for Hotch were not cruel, but they were unusual – but Hotch did not want to risk being on the receiving end of one in front of Derek.

Hotch trembled as Spencer’s mouth returned to his nipple. Derek could feel the trembling through the finger and thumb he was still torturing Hotch’s left nipple with. Sweat was beading on Hotch’s forehead as he struggled to remain silent as instructed, and also to remain still. He hadn’t been instructed to remain still, but he understood Spencer enough to know that if he wanted silent, he also wanted still.

Murmuring softly, Spencer grasped Derek’s hand, moving it over Hotch’s chest, Hotch’s abdomen, before settling it on Hotch’s erection. Hotch’s cock twitched under Derek’s touch bringing a smile to Derek’s face.

“Hotch,” Spencer’s breath was warm on Hotch’s cheek, “I’m going to start prepping you now. I need you to just relax for me. Derek’s going to help you by giving you a blow job – but remember you don’t get to come until after we do.”

Spencer reached for the lube, coating his fingers generously. From experience, of fisting, Spencer knew that Hotch could stretch enough to take both himself and Derek, but he also knew that this was very different. They had talked long and hard about introducing a third party into their relationship. Spencer was concerned at the psychological impact of being penetrated – even consensually – by a man who was not his partner would have on Hotch, and also of the physicality of being double-tapped. Spencer would not be as in control as he would normally be, and the possibility of anal tearing was increased. Hence the generous amount of lube.

Hotch spread his legs, allowing Spencer to kneel between his thighs. As Spencer teased Hotch’s anus, Derek tasted his boss for the first time, flicking his tongue over the tip of Hotch’s cock. It had been a number of years since Derek had last been on the giving side of a blow job, and the salty tang of Aaron’s pre-ejaculate assaulted his taste buds. He heard a satisfied groan, and realised that it had originated in his own throat. Spencer was smiling; Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

“He tastes good, doesn’t he,” Spencer commented. Derek felt the colour rising in his cheeks, and knew that Spencer could see him blushing. To cover his embarrassment, Derek averted his eyes from Spencer – using the ostrich method of “if I can’t see him, he can’t see me” – and sucked the head of Aaron’s cock into his mouth.

Hotch closed his eyes, enhancing his other senses; the feel of Spencer’s fingers stretching him; the gentle brush of Spencer’s fingertips over his prostate; the warm heat of Derek’s mouth wrapped around his cock; the vibrations as Derek hummed; the near pornographic sounds that Derek was making...

“You’re ready now, Aaron.” It could have been a minute or an hour later when Spencer’s voice drew Hotch back from the very depths of his submission. He blinked himself back to the real world to find Spencer smiling lovingly at him.

“Sir?” Hotch croaked.

“It’s time, Aaron.” Spencer helped Aaron into a seated position, “Can you remember what we discussed?”

“Yes, sir,” Hotch replied softly.

“Aaron, are you ready?” Spencer preventing Aaron replying, gently placing a finger over Aaron’s lips. “I know that you are ready physically, but are you psychologically ready?”

“Sir, I know you are asking because you believe I am your responsibility, and, as my Dom, my lover, my life partner, you do not want to hurt me, but,” Hotch paused, eyes fixed on Spencer’s, “I am ready. Please. Let’s do this.”

Spencer examined Hotch closely, looking for any signs of distress, but he trusted his Sub’s judgement of his own fitness to proceed. With a nod of Spencer’s head, they continued.

Lying on his back, Spencer positioned Hotch over is erection. Hotch lowered himself carefully, slowing as the tip of Spencer’s cock pushed against his anus. He opened easily, readily accepting Spencer into his body. Once Spencer was fully seated, Hotch dropped his head onto Spencer’s shoulder, breathing deeply as his body acclimatised to the intrusion. It was a familiar intrusion and Aaron was soon ready for more.

The bed dipped as Derek knelt in between Spencer’s legs. He stroked a hand down Aaron’s spine, letting his boss know that he was there, that he was proceeding to the next stage. Hotch heard the foil wrapper of a condom being opened. Seconds later, two fingers joined Spencer’s cock in Aaron, stretching him gently, before withdrawing.

Aaron’s next sensation was Derek’s cock pressing against his anus. There was an intense moment as his body stretched around Derek, his breath coming in short pants, the beaded sweat dripping from his forehead, and then, it was over. Derek’s cock was inside him, alongside Spencer’s. Hotch whimpered, unsure if he could take much more. Then strong, long fingers stroked gently along his spine, and Spencer was murmuring soothingly in his ear. Then, Hotch started to slowly rock his hips. Once he had settled into a rhythm, Spencer and Derek, carefully, joined him.

They knew they wouldn’t last long: they had all been on edge for some time – especially Derek. When Spencer had approached Derek regarding joining them for a night, Derek had gone from flaccid to erect by the end of the conversation. The thought of screwing his boss was almost mind-blowing. And, now, it was happening.

“Not gonna last,” Derek forced out through gritted teeth; a blinding white light exploded behind Derek’s eyes as his orgasm overtook him. Once he regained awareness, he withdrew from Hotch and settled back to watch Spencer and Hotch.

Spencer rolled Hotch, with strength that surprised Derek. Once he had Hotch on his back, Spencer kissed him deeply, using lots of tongue, sounding positively pornographic. Eyes fixed on Hotch’s, Spencer withdrew almost completely, before slamming his hips forward: Hotch thrust his hips to meet Spencer’s. Grasping Hotch’s wrists tightly, Spencer pummelled into Hotch, holding nothing back, setting a punishing rhythm. He knew that neither of them would last long, knew that Hotch would not come without permission...

“You can come once I have,” he managed to gasp out before he lost coherence. His rhythm stuttered: one, two, three thrusts... Spencer fell over the edge of oblivion, Hotch following him into the darkness.

*****

A couple of hours later, having showered and talked to Spencer for a while, Derek left. Spencer returned to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway watching Hotch as he slept. At least, Spencer thought Aaron was sleeping – until he heard him sobbing quietly. Spencer approached the bed. He sat carefully beside Aaron, not wanting to startle his sub, lover, life partner.

“Please. Just you in future, sir,” Aaron sobbed, turning his head into Spencer’s chest. “Promise me.”

Holding Aaron close, Spencer murmured, “I’m sorry Aaron. I thought you were ok with this,” Spencer paused, running his hand soothingly over Aaron’s spine before twining his fingers in Aaron’s hair. Softly, he continued, “Only me in future. I promise.”


End file.
